


Too Much Luck is Bad Luck

by Day_dreaming



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: It is now, also i am in LOVE with the sibling au, i really don't know what im doing, just some base lines, that's a thing right??, the main characters din't even have character tags, they really don't have personalities, will Bridgette and Felix end up together? youre guess is as good as mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_dreaming/pseuds/Day_dreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix's afternoon had been going <em>so</em> well too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of all the Rotten Luck

Felix was having a perfectly pleasant afternoon, he somehow cleared an entire afternoon of paperwork for himself and modeling for his little brother, to go to a park that he thought Adrien would like. It was going splendid for a while, no paparazzi or screaming fans and fashion wannabes to fight off, just Felix and Adrien having a good time.

For a while that is, bad luck had a taste for Felix it seemed.

Adrien began tugging on his pant leg and urgently whispered, “Felix, Felix, _Felix_!” 

When he bent down to hear whatever Adrien needed to say, he really shouldn’t have been surprised when Adrien whispers “Is that you _girl_ friend?” into Felix’s ear. He could almost hear his perfect afternoon burning.

He just had to jinx it, didn’t he?

Felix turned to see _Bridgette Dupain-Cheng_ running towards him. The love-struck girl always seemed to be following him around in school, but to be shouting his name in the middle of Paris is something else entirely. Well, looks like those etiquette lessons were good for something.

Even if that something was _Bridgette_.

“Ah, Bridgette, how… _delightful_ to see you.” Felix said with a strained smile, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Please be something easily resolved.

“Oh! Well, I just wanted to give you your notebook back, and, um, to invite you into my parents’ bakery?” Bridgette trailed off. She fidgeted under his stare, until her eyes landed in Adrien. “Oh my goodness! I didn’t know you had a little brother! What’s his name? How old is he? Do you take care of him a lot? I bet you do. You’re so sweet and considerate, and smart…and handsome…and, what was I talking about again?”

Bridgette really was a strange girl, most people find him cold and uncaring. Seeing as he routinely turns down hers, and anyone else’s, advances as easily as breathing, it was justified. If Felix had inherited his mother’s blond hair and green eyes, he got everything else from his father. 

Gabriel Agreste was stone-hearted man with ice in his veins. It was what his mother admired about him, and what Felix respected and hated the most about him.

Felix was pulled back to reality when he heard Adrien say something about never having a friend before, and Bridgette saying something about fixing it.

He knew he’d be spending a lot more time with her when she said “I have a little sister about your age, you want to meet her?”

He knew for a fact he wasn’t going to like this arrangement when Adrien looked up at him with stars in his eyes.


	2. The Luck of the Draw

Bridgette Dupain-Cheng was an odd girl. It wasn’t that she pranced around at night in red and black polka dotted spandex at night, nor was it the fact that one of her best friends was small red fairy who gave her superpowers. It wasn’t that she could take out monsters with such ease and grace that her cat-like partner should be jealous, but when her powers where gone could trip over air.

The reason she was odd was because she fancied one of the coldest people she, and many others, had met.

Felix Agreste turned every advance she had made with a cool expression. He barely tolerated her presence, and repeatedly ignored her when she entered a room. Bridgette didn’t mind though, she enjoyed a challenge. She was determined to melt his icy heart.

So when she found Felix’s history notebook left under his desk after a hasty departure, she saw an opportunity to, once again, melt his heart. Bridgette was going to wait until Monday to give it to him, but then she saw Felix walking in front of her parent’s bakery.

She saw another opportunity.

Bridgette told her little sister she would be right back as she got up to grab the green notebook sitting on her desk. Her little sister groaned when she realized just _who_ was outside, “You know he doesn’t like you, right?” she yelled after Bridgette.

Bridgette ignored her, Marinette didn’t know what she was talking about. 

Felix was about to turn the corner of the next street when she started yelling for him to wait. He stopped and turned around with an expression Bridgette couldn’t quite place. It almost looked like fear, but that wasn’t possible. Felix was the bravest person she knew.

Bridgette finally caught up to him, “Ah, Bridgette, how… _delightful_ to see you, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

He was _smiling_ at her…

Bridgette shoved the notebook into his face, she invited him to her parent’s bakery and was going to tell him about how she found it and was going to wait until Monday, but then she caught site of Felix’s hand and the smaller one holding it. 

A little blond boy was kicking the ground with his designer shoes. He looked up at her with big green eyes and smiled an _adorable_ gap toothed smile. Bridgette melted on the spot.

Was this Felix’s little brother?

“Oh my goodness! I didn’t know you had a little brother! What’s his name? How old is he? Do you take care of him a lot? I bet you do. You’re so sweet and considerate, and tall…and handsome…and, what was I talking about again?” Bridgette gushed, she could just see Felix holding the little blond boy, and playing with him. He would make a _great_ father…

Bridgette bent down to the little boy height, “Hi, I’m Bridgette, what’s your name?”

The little boy, who had been in the middle of zoning out, looked up at Bridgette in surprise, “I’m Adrien Agreste, and I’m going to the park with my big brother!” Adrien held out his hand. Bridgette gave him her hand to shake, but he surprised her by kissing it, “It’s a pleasure to meet you _mademoiselle_.”

Well, wasn’t he a charmer? Bridgette giggled into her other hand before saying, “The pleasure is all mine, _mousier_.”

“So, Adrien you’re going to the park, are any of your friends going too?”

“No, Chloe didn’t want to go with me because she didn’t want to get dirty, plus her mama promised her that they could go do something together before she leaves.” Adrien pouted. Oh, this kid was so _cute_!

“Don’t you have any other friends to go with?” Bridgette knew Felix had a sheltered childhood, but Adrien already had more friends than Felix at that age.  
“Uh-uh, but I got Felix so it’s okay!” Adrien giggled, “He’s _super_ good at chess and doing the voices when he reads my bedtime stories!” Adrien jumped up and down as he went on and on about how amazing his big brother was.

Bridgette was ecstatic, she had finally found someone who loved Felix even more than her! It's decided she had to keep him.

“I have a little sister about your age, you want to meet her?” Bridgette asked with a smile on her face.

Adrien gasped out a “Yes!” then looked to his big brother, like a puppy, to ask for permission.

Wow, Felix’s smile was even more dazzling when it was for Adrien. He nodded and started back to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie with Adrien leading, more like pulling, him. Bridgette trailed behind when a thought crossed her mind.

What if Marinette didn’t like Adrien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people seemed to like this. Don't know why, but hey, I'm fine with that. 
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions for this story, or characters you'd like to see leave em in the comments. I'd love to read them. :-)


	3. Seven Years of Bad Luck

Felix had felt dread before, many times in fact, but walking into the Dupain-Cheng household was absolutely _terrifying_. 

Her parents crowded around him and his brother, asking questions, and getting into his personal space. Her father, who looked the very definition of a baker -a strong man with rosy cheeks and a twinkle in his eyes-, called him son and joked about him taking away his little girl. Her mother, a short, Chinese woman with a kind smile and soft hands, touched his shoulders and hands, giggling with her daughter about what a nice catch he was.

Felix needed to straighten this out.

“I believe there was a misconception,” Felix politely cut in with his best business smile, “I am here to introduce my little brother, Adrien,” he gestured toward the little boy who was kissing Mrs. Dupain-Cheng’s hand, “to your other daughter as per Bridgette’s request.”

Bridgette, who was as red as Ladybug’s suit, decided to step in, “That’s right!” she said a bit too loudly, “Adrien wanted to meet her!” her eyes darted around and she giggled too long after that.

“Well, Marinette is upstairs and I’m sure she’ll be happy to meet a new friend.” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng smiled warmly and gestured to the spiral stairs behind the counter.

Bridgette happily grabbed Adrien’s hand and led him upstairs, and Felix quickly followed, but not before he caught the beginning of a conversation.

“That was the one Bridgette is always talking about, right?”

“She was red as a fire hydrant, who else would it be?”

Felix ignored this. He continued up the increasingly annoying staircase, then followed the sound of Bridgette and Adrien whisper to each other and the increase in vibrant purple. 

He walked into Bridgette’s nice-sized room, only to be greeted by the glaring eyes of a _very_ pink seven year old.

o0o

Marinette Dupain-Cheng did _not_ like boys. 

They smelled bad, and were dirty, and _always_ laughed at her when she tripped and fell in the mud. She disliked boys so much that she solemnly swore that she would never be friends with one. So when her big sister came walking in with a _boy_ holding her hand, Marinette knew she would not like any of this.

Then _Felix Agreste_ walked in behind them.

Great, the one boy Bridgette obsessed over was here to ruin the day. Again. The worst part was the fact that Bridgette was head over heels for Felix, and even Marinette knew he barley tolerated Bridgette’s presence. 

“Adrien, this is Marinette, my little sister.” Bridgette gestured toward her and let the boy’s -Adrien’s- hand go. 

Adrien stood there for a moment then shuffled over to Marinette, but not before looking back at Felix. When he reached Marinette he shyly looked down at his shoes, sniffed, then held out his hand mumbling, “I’m Adrien, it’s nice to meet you…”

Maybe Marinette could make an exception for this boy.

Marinette grinned, took his hand, and declared, “I’m Marinette, and you seem pretty okay for a boy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny thing, i had this finished like two days ago but couldnt get around to editing or posting it. 
> 
> also a lot of you seem to like this story. so thanks for you kudos and comments! they mean a lot to me!


	4. Lucky Strike

Adrien wasn’t so sure what Marinette meant when she said he was ‘okay for a boy’, but since she was smiling at him he guessed to must be good. Maybe he’d passed some sort of test, Chloe liked to quiz him on things she liked. She did that a lot actually. One time he had to remember the first movie they saw together and what she was wearing, when Adrien couldn’t remember she didn’t talk to him for a week.

It must be a girl thing.

Marinette dropped his hand as quickly as she took it, then marched towards Felix. His big brother straightened up as Marinette drew near. She grabbed a black and white polka dotted footstool and pushed it up to Felix’s knees. 

“Uh, Mari? What are you doing?” Bridgette asked, shuffling from side to side on the other side of the room. Marinette didn’t spare her sister a glance as she stepped up on the stool, nose to nose with Felix. 

“You, on the other hand, I do not like at _all!”_ Marinette screamed, pushing a finger in his face. With that she jumped off the stool, red faced, and her pigtails bobbing. She stormed back to Adrien, grabbed him by the hand them dragged him out of the room.

Adrien was left with a distinct feeling he had missed something.

o0o

Felix had _definitely_ missed something.

A little girl in hot pink overalls and big blue eyes just did what many adults wouldn’t do, yell at him. Felix turned to the little girl’s sister who was nervously giggling in the background. Bridgette was flushed a deep red and for once was avoiding his gaze.

“I’m _so_ sorry about that!” Bridgette said a little too loudly after she noticed his staring, “Marinette’s usually not like this!” more nervous laughter, and Felix was ready to leave.

“Well, this was an experience, but if you’ll excuse me, Adrien and I will take our leave now.” He made for the door, but stopped when a hand grabbed his. Bridgette’s hand gripped his and she bit her lip as she worked up the courage to say something.

“Wait! Marinette and Adrien seem to have hit it off; that’s a feat because Mari _really_ doesn’t like boys. I was hoping they could go to the park together.” She bit out, letting go of his hand. “Adrien seems like he needs a friend too…”

Felix knew Adrien needed more friends than just that Bourgeois girl, but did have to be _Bridgette’s_ little sister of all people?

With Felix’ luck, he probably should have anticipated something like this.

“Very well, get your sister ready. We’re leaving in ten minutes.”

o0o

Bridgette could not believe how well that went! She finally had won a battle in her ongoing war on Felix’ heart of ice. Bridgette was having a hard time containing an almost evil laugh from escaping her.

“What are _you_ so happy about?” Her horribly, adorable little sister sighed once Bridgette walked into Marinette’s very pink room. Marinette was decked out in her ‘knight gear’ which consisted of a cardboard helmet with a red feather poking out from a hole on top, and a plastic sword. Adrien, on the other hand, was wearing the fairy wings Mari insisted on turning into dragon wings, which meant Bridgette spent an hour gluing green and blue sequences on it while Mari ‘supervised’. Adrien also seemed to be wearing the tiara to Marinette’s prized princess costume she wore the entire month of October last year.

“Oh, nothing. What are _you_ two doing?” Bridgette smirked as she leaned against the wall. _‘This is almost going too well’_ Bridgette thought. Marinette barely let Bridgette near that stupid tiara, let alone wear it. She always had to make her own crown...

“I’m a knight fighting a dragon, duh!” Marinette yelled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Adrien giggled from his perch on the bed.

“Well, if Adrien’s the dragon, why’s he wearing your tiara?”

“Adrien’s the Prince too!”

“He is?” Bridgette asked in honest confusion, Marinette liked her playmates with one role in her epic adventures.

“Yeah! I wanted to just be the dragon or Marinette’s knight-friend, but she said she needed a prince to save!” Adrien piped in, giving a mighty roar to show how scary he was.

He was going to be the death of Bridgette.

“Hold on there, Prince Dragon!” she laughed as he jumped resume the game by attacking Marinette. “We’re all going to the park! So put your battle on pause, 'kay?”

“Yeah!” both children screamed, running out of the room, wings and feathers trailing behind them, to get their shoes.

Bridgette smirked, Operation: Melt the Frozen Heart is go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i am~  
> once again~
> 
> sorry this is so late, i had a play to do and school came up! but here it is! yay!


	5. Pushing Your Luck

The park was only few blocks down from Bridgette’s house, meaning the walk was mercifully short and Felix didn’t have to put up with Marinette’s stink eye for too long. Bridgette, on the other hand, found every opportunity to stutter in the five minute trek; it was almost painful. Adrien was chattering up a storm next to Felix and he didn’t seem to notice that Felix just wasn’t all there. Marinette, however, seemed personally offended he wasn’t enthralled by her daring rescue of the Prince and the strawberry shortcakes at their wedding.

Once the park came into view, the two children immediately ran towards the slides. Bridgette took off after them shouting about safety and not running off too far, but ended up tripping over her own feet. She fell hard and very loudly. To say Felix was surprised would be a lie, Bridgette was notorious for being the clumsiest girl in Paris, possibly the world. Bridgette jumped to her feet giggling nervously with the reddest face Felix had ever seen on her.

“Um, we, we should probably head over there to, to make sure they don’t hurt themselves…right?” Bridgette stammered. Felix nodded slowly, Bridgette’s face seemed to almost glow red as she walked alongside him. She might have tried to make conversation, but it just sounded like quiet squeaks and sharp breaths. Most might’ve taken pity on her, but Felix was not most and he did not pity people. Felix had an image to maintain, and emotion like sympathy, pity, and the likes were weaknesses. 

If there was one thing his father taught him, it was: ‘Weakness does not take over an international, multi-billion euro making industry’. 

o0o

Bridgette’s plan was not going as planned. She had already fallen (in front of Felix no less!), she couldn’t work up the courage to talk to him, and now they were sitting on bench in awkward silence. She almost envied Marinette with how easily she became friends with the younger Agreste. The children ran around the park, Adrien seemed to be the dragon at the moment and Marinette the brave knight sent to defeat him. She was also wearing the tiara, meaning she was the princess-knight. Bridgette sighed, _‘Little kids have it so easy. They don’t even think twice about approaching each other.’_

She turned to Felix who seemed to be sketching in the notebook Bridgette had ‘found’. “I didn’t know you could draw, Felix.” Bridgette said before she could stop herself. “Uh, I mean, uh, it’s just you don’t seem the type to draw. That’s not to say that you can’t, because you obviously can! I mean that’s beautiful! You drew the entire park, and even got Adrien and Mari! But I’ve never seen you do anything like that, not that I watch you or-”

Luckily, Bridgette was cut off from her ramblings by a giant spider attacking Paris. Unluckily, a _Giant Spider_ was attacking Paris! Bridgette knew she had to transform, but with Felix and the kids there… she would have to be sneaky about it, “Felix, I uh, I’ll go get the kids! You stay here!”

Bridgette ran off before Felix could reply. He shouted something behind her, but Bridgette was much too focused on Marinette and Adrien. The children in question were in the process of jumping off the last platform of the jungle gym. Bridgette scooped them out of the air with the strength only a superhero could possess; she turned back to the bench where she and Felix were sitting, only to find it empty. Bridgette felt panic rise in her chest, if Felix wasn’t here she couldn’t transform.

Adrien tugged at her jacket, “Mademoiselle Bridgette, w-where’s Felix?” his head was frantically looking back and forth for his missing brother. Marinette rolled her eyes at the mention of Felix, but she didn’t scoff or let go of Adrien’s hand. 

“-now you will all feel my wrath!” a woman in a black veil cackled from atop the Giant Spider. Bridgette knew she couldn’t put off saving Paris any longer. No matter how important family was to Bridgette, Paris always came first. That was the price of being a hero.

“Adrien, Mari, I’m going to go look for Felix. You both have to promise me to _not_ leave this spot okay. Hide behind that tree and stay together.” Bridgette said with her Big Sister voice.

“Okay!” they whispered, then took off towards the large oak tree. Bridgette nodded at the Adrien when he looked back at her. 

While the Giant Spider was climbing city hall a la that old American movie, Bridgette ran towards the park’s bathroom. Luckily it was all but abandoned. She opened her jacket for Tiki as she locked the stall. Tiki almost fell of the little pocket Marinette had made for her (even if she didn’t know it was for the kwami). “Bridgette, we have to hurry! I don’t know how long Chat Noir can hold off the Akuma!” Tiki buzzed around her head. 

Bridgette nodded, “Tiki! Transform me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Good 'Ol U.S of A Day!!
> 
> also i had a case of summer laziness then as a birthday gift i got writer's block. it's my first case so i guess i've grown as a writer or something.


	6. Luck Can Go Both Ways

Marinette absolutely _hated_ spiders! They had too many legs and too many eyes, and one time, one crawled on her legs when she was camping and it bit her! She had a big, red bump on her leg for weeks; then it scarred and now she has to think about spiders whenever she looks in the mirror. Yes, Marinette had a great dislike for spiders.

Giant spiders that stuck people in webs like flies and climbed buildings were terrifying though. Those spiders were things of nightmares. Marinette was sure her heart would beat out of her chest every time one of those hairy legs came near them.

“Marinette, I don’t think this is the best hiding spot…” Adrien whispered. They were braced up against a big oak tree a little way from the playground. Adrien looked as scared as Marinette felt, maybe more, and his grip on her hand was starting to hurt. She knew, of course, that this old tree was not the best of hiding spots. Whenever you hid behind a tree you were bound to get caught first in Hide ‘n Go Seek, cause all the seeker had to do was move a bit and BAM! It was all over.

“Marinette, I think we should go…” Adrien’s hand was somehow even tighter than before; Marinette was about to tell him to let go when she heard the _hiiiiisssssss_ of a giant spider in her ear.

She really had the worst luck.

o0o

Felix felt a twinge of guilt about leaving Adrien all alone with the Dupain-Cheng girls. He didn’t doubt Bridgette’s ability to keep them all safe it was just that Adrien had never been outside during an akuma attack. Let alone right in the middle of one. Father was going to kill him…that is if these giant spiders didn’t first. 

Felix had called the rest of the Quantic Kids, or whatever they were calling themselves this week, to check if Ladybug had been _spotted_ yet. That quip earned him a multitude of groans and a snort from Mercury. Felix always knew he was his favorite for some reason. They were all holding off the giant spiders from different part of the city, it seems this akuma was not only destructive but had a very wide range of influence. He was cut off from his briefing of the situation when he spotted the akuma victim, Miss Ulena, ranting about being trapped like her on top of the spider climbing the Eiffel Tower. Felix could probably sneak up on her and grab her weapon but without Ladybug, he couldn’t do much else.

So, Felix began to cut people down from her ‘Web of Lies’ as Miss Ulena called it. The people in the webs seemed to be fine, if a bit heartbroken and timid. Miss Ulena noticed him just as he finished cutting down the second web. She let out an enraged shriek and jumped onto another waiting spider to meet him. 

“How dare you! These evil people deserve this! They have trapped people in the world’s most dangerous game; the scourge of true happiness and the gateway to an unfulfilling life dictated by someone you _'love'_.” Miss Ulena spit the word love out like a poison, a fate she would never wish upon anyone. At this point, Felix had begun to take in Miss Ulena’s villainous alter-ego. She had dripping red veil with tears and uneven ends that did nothing to obscure her identity, her face was black in blue in a way that was a bit to authentic for it to be Hawkmoth’s doing, and she wore a shredded red and blue splattered gown as if she’d just come out of a brawl in an art studio. “You dare ignore me…?” she spoke in a low voice as spiders began to crawl up Felix’s spine, “Well, Chat Noir, I know for a fact that you try to trap Ladybug in your web of lies, of love and fate as you call it, and that, my dear cat, is a death sentence in my world…” 

o0o

Bridgette leaped from building to building, worry gnawing in her gut. This akuma was strange, it seemed to attack people for no reason, and yet the spiders were well organized and the trapped people tightly knit in crevices and alleys. Something weird was going on, but she didn’t have to time think about it now. Chat Noir could only hold down the fort so long before the akuma got annoyed at his puns and overly confident smile. Bridgette smiled that was one of the things she liked about Chat Noir, nothing could keep him down.

Bridgette was knocked out of her reverie and almost off the building she had landed on by a familiar yowl. She’d taken too much time getting to the akuma! What was she thinking? Bridgette had already lost a lot of ground to the akuma and now Chat Noir was paying for it. 

Luckily, the Eiffel Tower wasn’t too far away and Mercury was already on the scene. “Mercury! You know where Chat is right? Please tell me that someone just stepped on his tale!” Bridgette yelled as she dismounted from a little creamery she visited with her friends sometimes. Mercury didn’t look too worse for wear, though his usual glow was duller and his perpetual smile was gone.

“I’m sorry, Ladybug, I came when I heard him scream but even I wasn’t fast enough. He was fighting the akuma victim, and the rest of us are fighting off her army. I don’t know how she’s controlling them, but they seem to be taking people who-” Mercury was cut off by a terrified scream coming from the Seine, “Uh oh, looks her army’s made it past our defenses, you find Chat Noir. I gotta run!” he grinned and was gone in a flash of blue.

Bridgette looked up at the Eiffel Tower, if she was going to find Chat she might as well start at the source. Swinging her yo-yo, she turned her gaze towards the screeching woman on top of the biggest spider she’d seen all day. 

Well, someone had to be the exterminator around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back and with more superheroes than ever! also happy labor day.


	7. Charmed, I'm sure...

Twisting and flying through the air, Ladybug materialized her yo-yo. She slammed it into a spider’s head as she flipped onto another roof top. Bridgette held out her yo-yo and whispered for luck to grant her wish. In a flash of sparkles and light, her weapon transformed in a bow. “Alright Tiki, let’s take ‘em down and get that alley cat of ours back!” she pulled the string back, and let her arrow fly. The polka-dotted arrow hit the ground near a large crowd of spiders, exploding into pink and red light.

She always hit her mark.

Melody was behind her, a soothing song lulling the hoards into a groggy state, making them all the easier to pick off. “Ladybug, I think it’s time for a more aggressive approach.” She said with a smile.

“Oh, you always want the aggressive approach! But I think this time, you might be right.” Bridgette sighed, “You know what to do…”

Melody smiled a truly dastardly smile, and began playing a much faster, angrier song. The spiders below them stopped whatever sluggish movement they were in and screeched. Bridgette had always been thankful for Melody’s healing aura but seeing her go on offense and freeze two hundred monsters in their tracks scared her. She knew Melody would never turn on them, sometimes though, she wonders if her team could take the girl down.

Bridgette shook that thought out of her head, she didn’t need hypotheticals bouncing around her brain in the midst of a battle. She needed to focus, _‘If I was Miss Ulena, and I had to direct an army of spiders, where would I be?’_ Bridgette jumped from her perch, spinning, and slammed her heel into the head of a spider. She turned her bow on three more spiders hitting them right between the eyes. Mercury blinked between the spiders as they slowly reoriented themselves, his completely blue eyes flashed and lightning disintegrated another ten. Sparrow was probably off somewhere throwing darts or sneaking around.

Mercury appeared next to her, “LB, we got this! You go find our grumpy cat!” then he was off again. Bridgette nodded and called upon her wings. She knew exactly where the Akuma was.

o0o

Felix was not having a good day. Instead of taking his little brother to the park, he ran into Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, and now he was fighting a hysterical woman who kept on yelling about love or something or other. It didn’t matter what she was screaming about, Felix was going to defeat her and get this all over with. He slashed his sword down the smaller spiders that were blocking the Akuma from him. Leaping over the corpses he landed in front of Miss Ulena.  
Maybe Ladybug would want to hang out if he took her down by himself!

“-and then he’ll regret ever hurting me! I’ll make him pay! I’ll make them _all pay_!” Miss Ulena screamed. She lifted her pitch black arms that dripped with something and laughed as tears ran down her face. Spiders came to her call, swarming Felix. The spiders spun a web around him and then he was just as stuck and helpless as any other civilian. “Chat Noir, it seems you’ve found yourself in quite a sticky situation. Now that I’ve got you where I want you, it’s time for me to put a ring on it.” A butterfly appeared on her face as she grabbed his hand and went to pull-

“Not so fast, Miss Ulena! That ring isn’t one you’ll be bearing anytime soon!” Ladybug yelled from across the Eiffel Tower. She shot three arrows and the remaining spiders died with a pitiful screech. “Lucky Charm!” Ladybug cried as more magic flowed around her. For a moment, Felix was blinded by the flash of pink coming from his hero. The spiders spinning his cocoon scuttled away, leaving an opening for Chat Noir to claw his way out. Luckily, the webs were as impervious to claws as white walls were to toddlers with crayons. His father had learned that one the hard way.

Miss Ulena seemed to be just as effected as the spiders crawling up her arm judging by the way she froze and _hissed_. She screamed in anger at Ladybug, calling the spiders encasing civilians to her side. Felix jumped over a spider and brought his sword down on its blue back. Ladybug had, what looked to be, a red and black polka-dotted wedding veil in her hands. She was looking around frantically for some way to use it. She seemed to be in her own little world, and spiders were advancing on her quick.

When she was like this, eyes wide and taking in every possible use of her Lucky Charm and its outcome, she went into autopilot. She would jump, and dance, and dodge from every attack, but she wasn’t in the moment. Someday, the Akuma would overpower her in this state and Felix knew by then he’d be dead. Felix was no fool, and he knew his job in this story. If Ladybug was the Hero of heroes, the one who held the power of creation and light, the he was her shield. He was meant to protect her, even if she refused to accept his help. Felix would fight for and by her side until his last breath.

Of this, he was sure.

o0o

Marinette _ran_. She ran and ran and ran. She’d left her helmet somewhere by the park, and her sword was secured in her belt loop and smacking her with every stride. Adrien was right behind her, her tiara was tangled in his hair and the wings she’d spent so long on bent and trailing glitter and sequins behind him. Speaking of behind her, there was a horrible, terrifying, disgusting, creepy-crawly crawling after them. Its eight black legs moving much faster than anything she’d ever seen, and its red eyes blazing.

Maybe she shouldn’t have hit it in the face with her sword.

“Marinette!” Adrien yelled, “We gotta find somewhere to hide!” Adrien huffed and began to slow down. His pretty shows were all muddy and tears were falling down his face. Marinette probably had tears streaming down her face, but she couldn’t feel them. Her heart was racing, and Adrien’s sad, scared face made her very, _very_ angry. She wasn’t angry at him, though, she was angry at the spider for chasing them, and being that big, and making her and Adrien cry!

Marinette stopped running.

“W-what are you doing? We gotta find somewhere it can’t get in! Like a playhouse or a mall or something!” Adrien stuttered out between gulps of air. 

Marinette just shook her head, “There’s only one of it and two of us! We can beat it!” The spider was getting closer, the eye she stabbed at was closed shut, giving Marinette courage she hadn’t had before.

“That thing’s gigantic! What makes you think we can beat it!?” Adrien was staring at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was, but she was also very, _very_ angry.

“I got a sword like Chat Noir and you’re all sparkly like Ladybug! They’re the best, and if they can beat up all of Hawkmoth’s stupid Akumas, we can beat this!” Marinette looked over at her new friend, and smiled the smile that got her extra cookies after dinner from her papa. Adrien didn’t get a chance to respond, though, because the spider screeched and lunged for its irritating prey.

Marinette pointed her sword and knew, that Ladrien and Mari Chat would win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooooooooo its been some time huh? 
> 
> well i got a comment like a day ago on this and i felt bad, like i knew i wanted to keep this going, but i didnt know how anyway thx to the commenters and especially BaKuKa_Kurama13 cause u reminded me of how much i like writing even if all u did was talk about my story and ask a few questions!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, guess who fell face first into this fandom??
> 
> its me.
> 
> Anyway, can i write romance?? who knows. i certainly don't. Hope you had fun, and don't hate me for this monstrosity.


End file.
